


Trust In You

by arstotrix



Series: The Carayas-Foster series [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Foreign Creature
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Military, Past Sexual Assault, Resistance, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arstotrix/pseuds/arstotrix
Summary: It's been a while since the Foreign Creature, now known under a human name, James Carayas, had landed on Earth. One fateful night, amid his attempts to overtake the Earth following his initial task, he saves a woman from an abusive ex-boyfriend and takes a liking to her, which leads to them becoming an item and having two kids, Aaron and Ruby. However, Happily Ever After is just not an option for some people. As James' former commanders learn about his betrayal, the entire family is forced to seek help from an unlikely source.
Relationships: Foreign Creature/Elaine Foster
Series: The Carayas-Foster series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205408





	Trust In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our main heroes: James Carayas, an alien spy turned father of two, Elaine Foster, an abuse victim turned mother of two, and their lovely kids: Aaron and Ruby. How would an alien new father react, is one of the kids turned out to be somebody else's, and the other one displayed uncanny abilities at an extremely young age?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an actual chapter! More like a setup to get you acquainted with the characters. I promise it's gonna get more interesting than who's pregnant with whose baby I swear!

\- Mommy! - Ruby asked, her eyes sleepy as she struggled among the giant pillows to sit up in her bed. - How did you meet Dad?  
Elaine smiled at her daughter, brushing her hand against Ruby's bright red hair.  
\- Daddy saved me from a wild animal, - she said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
\- Cool! - Aaron exclaimed loudly. James gave him a stern look and put his index finger up to his lips. - So he's like a hero, right? - the boy continued in a hushed tone.  
\- Yes, sweetie. He's a hero.  
\- Mom, don't call me "sweetie"! - Aaron whined. - I'm eight! Miss Carthwright said I'm a big boy already!  
\- Sorry, Aaron, - Elaine apologized. - She's right, you ARE a big boy. My big boy, - she continued, kissing him on the forehead, then she did Ruby the same. James followed suit.  
\- Good night, - she said, switching the lights off.  
\- Sleep tight, - Aaron and Ruby replied in unison in their sleepy little voices.

***

A tall, lanky man in a trenchcoat, hat and a face mask crossed the street. Almost home. Soon, he'll be able to send the new intel on human defense systems to Commander Sygarth. He smiled under his mask, a red gleam in his eyes. His long fingers grabbed a tiny flash drive in one of his pockets, then let go. Suddenly, he heard a scream from the nearest bushes.

A young woman was lying on the ground, her clothes torn and dirty, blonde hair messy, with leaves and grass sticking out of it. A big, burly man was on top of her, his pants down, disgustingly pale skin out in the open. The woman was twitching and screaming, but the big man was holding her tight, continuing his disgusting act regardless of her screams and the weak hits she tried to aim at his face. She was obviously losing the battle.

The man in the hat flinched at this sight. His red eyes glowed in the dark. As if struggling against an unseen force, he slowly walked up to the man. One wave of a hand and the assailant grabbed onto his neck, choking and coughing, falling off his victim in the provess. The woman screamed and closed her eyes, attempting to cover up and protect herself at the same time. The assailant began coughing out blood, dark red liquid pouring out of his mouth onto the dirty asphalt. The woman started attempting to rise to her feet, eyes still closed, feeling around for something to hold onto.

\- W-what's happening? - she panted, absolutely terrified. 

The man stopped choking the assailant and turned his head towards her. His eyes stopped glowing. 

\- You're safe now, - he answered quietly, approaching her and helping her to her feet. The woman hugged him, struggling to stand up and almost falling on top of him.

\- Thank you, - she exhaled. - You saved my life. That man is my ex-fiance.

\- I see what made him an ex, - the man said indifferently. He was less than interested in this woman's troubles and personal life, but he figured that is he could keep her talking, she wouldn't start asking questions. He was correct with his assumptions - the woman instantly started talking.

\- At first, he was sweet, - she said with a sad sigh. - Made me feel like a woman, protected me, treated me like a princess. When he proposed to me, he said that he'll provide enough for the two of us to live happily and he doesn't want his wife to get tired at work. Then he started controlling me, tried to forbid me to talk to my friends, didn't let me drive by myself or visit anyone. I understood he was bad news, but I couldn't work up the courage to leave him. Today he hit me for the first time, so I packed up my things and left, - she gestured towards a small suitcase. - I don't remember much after that...

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. The man started getting impatient - he wanted her to leave.

\- Do you have anywhere to go now? - he asked.

\- I-I don't think so, - she sniffled. - He cut me off from my friends, and my parents live in another town. 

The man sighed. He could've just killed them, both the woman and the assailant, but he thought that killing someone you've just saved is irrational, and he couldn't afford finishing off the boyfriend while the girlfriend was still there. The only logical thing to do was to let her go now, however, he knew that she'd just die without a place to go and a person to help her, hence making it just as good a decision as killing her. 

\- You can stay with me for the day, - he said reluctantly. - I promise I won't hurt you.

\- That would be nice, - she replied, smiling through the tears. - After all, I've just escaped a monster. What are the chances I'll run into another one?

The man didn't reply. He was trying his hardest to suppress the red flash in his eyes.

\- Oh, by the way, - the woman continued shyly, having almost calmed down by now. - I didn't even give you my name! I'm Elaine. Elaine Foster.

\- Nice to meet you, Elaine Foster, - the man replied. - My name is James.

***  
A day turned into a week, and then a month, and soon, Elaine Foster and James Carayas were living together as a couple. She was slowly recovering from the hell her ex-fiance put her through, having found a job as a shop assistant. He was still going to his day decoy job, but living with another person made spying hard, and after several months of living with a human he started questioning his initial life choices. Going into a different part of town to stay in his hiding spot for hours, surrounded by his stash of alien tech years and years ahead of human technological progress, didn't mix well with an office job and a girlfriend at home. One day, he decided to come clean to her, making flowers from the bouquet he bought her float across the room. Strangely enough, Elaine reacted calmly to this revelation.

\- I know you're not dangerous, James, - she said with a heart-warming smile. - If you wanted to harm me, you would do it back then.

And despite everything, she was right: with every passing day James was getting more and more appreciative of her and the human race in general, and Elaine, in return, was step by tiny step getting out of her shell. From a terrified victim, gaslit and manipulated into submission, she grew into a loving, considerate and reasonable young woman; as for James, he spent less and less time doing his spying job, which not only resulted in him performing better at his day job, but gave him more time to spend with his girlfriend. The idea of marriage did come up once; however, James brushed it off rapidly, arguing that he'd rather not put Elaine on the radar of his boss - he wasn't talking about his day job boss, that's for sure. They wanted to try for children, too; however, James knew that, given his unusual job, it wasn't the best of ideas. Little did he know that Elaine would soon burst in, holding her test results, stating that she was pregnant. After the initial emotion died down, a number of questions arose. 

FIrst of all, now that they had a child together, James knew that he should quit the spying for good; so one day, he entered his modest hideout only to take out a small drive and connect it to the mainframe; as he would later say, he walked out of that hideout a free man. He knew that his highers were cheap enough not to put him under any additional surveillance; had things go sour, tracking him would literally take ages. In any other case, he'd consider this an oversight on his command's behalf; however, in this particular situation, it was a blessing. They would, eventually, try to track him down, which James knew; however, he knew that with proper use of both technolgy and more old-fashioned methods, he could fool his boss for long enough to die of old age, a happy father and grandfather. Secondly, the initially understanding Elaine was now dead set on convincing James to marry her; she didn't want her firstborn child to be born out of wedlock. And marry her he did; they had a small, family-only ceremony, as Elaine was still in the process of rebuilding her social status and relationships, and James didn't want to bring much attention to their newly-formed family. She still went by her last name, and James insisted that his firstborn kid would have to be a Foster too. Elaine was fine with all of his requests: the last thing she wanted was aliens busting down the doors of their family home. And, the last but not the least, both James and Elaine were extremely worried about what having a child with alien blood in their veins would be like. What if the doctor suspects something once the child is finally born? What if the child doesn't survive the ordeal? What if _Elaine_ doesn't survive the ordeal? What would it be like to raise a child like no other, two entirely different species mixed in their genes...

That's why when seven months later Elaine's water broke and she was rushed to the hospital, and Elaine and James were thrilled to welcome Aaron Michael Foster into this world, the couple was extremely relieved to see a perfectly healthy young boy, his skin smooth and peachy, eyes blue as the sky. A few weeks passed, filled with diapers and doctors, and all the tests had shown nothing more than an ordinary kid, whose hair had already started to resemble Elaine's in colour. As time passed and James kept hearing his wife cooing over how Aaron was almost a carbon copy of her, even considering the young age of his son and the emotions of the new mom, he couldn't help but notice the traits Aaron had inherited from him; or, more precisely, the lack thereof. Of course, James thought, having an alien for a father would have had manifested by now; he knew Elaine was faithful to him since the day they met, so there was no cheating involved, hence, the only remaining logical reason for Aaron to look entirely human was far less than pleasant. 

James was tactful enough to not rush headfirst into this conversation; he knew to wait until Elaine recovers from giving birth and did his best to make motherhood as easy as it can be made for his wife. Elaine went on maternity leave and James worked overtime, so they spent plenty of time apart; that's when he'd finally managed to do the math. So, one Sunday afternoon, right after Aaron had just fallen asleep, James took his wife aside, promising that it'd be a quick chat and knowing full well it was a lie.

\- Elaine, - he stammered, looking at the floor. - Jesus! I don't know how to say it...

His wife took his hand, looking into his reddish eyes solemnly. Her exhausted, but loving blue eyes gave him just enough courage to blurt out:

\- It's about Aaron... I did some math and...

\- Aaron might not be yours. I know, - Elaine replied. - I did the same month when I was in the hospital, hours before going into labour. That night when Bill... when you saved me... Nine months later, Aaron was born.

\- He might have been born prematurely, - James tried to cheer her up.

\- He didn't look premature to me, - she said. - All the tests show a perfectly regular baby boy. He must be Bill's.

James took a look at the door that led to the nursery where baby Aaron was sleeping peacefully. Does that mean he should not love the boy anymore? Aaron didn't have a drop of his blood in his veins. But, a voice in James' head reasoned, how could he not love someone who looks so much like his Elaine? All the diapers he'd changed, the games he'd played, there's no turning back; no way he'd stop doing all this because some disgusting creep felt entitled to his wife's body back then. 

\- You know what? I don't care whose he is. What matters to me is that he's yours. 

James embraced Elaine as she collapsed, crying tears of happiness. Aaron seemed to wake up, letting the world know he'd awoken with his loud cries. Elaine wiped her tears and hurried to the nursery, muttering something under her breath. James knew she'd appreciate being alone for some time, and frankly, he felt the same way.

***

Four years later, Ruby Jane was born. This time, the baby was indeed born premature; small and feeble, she rested in her mother's hands, as her father was pacing restlessly across the long corridors of the hospital. When Ruby opened her eyes, they were of a reddish hue; her entire body seemed to be radiating rays of reddish light. The moment James Carayas was allowed to hold his daughter for the first time, he _felt_ it - that sense of unity and likelihood families have. His daughter. His own child.

\- But I wanted a puppy! - Aaron said, looking at his mom inquisitively, his little shovel in hand, dirt all over it.

\- Next time it will be a puppy, I promise, - his mom replied. - And what did I tell you about mud in the house?

\- "Don't bring it inside", - Aaron mimicked with a dull expression. - But Dad brings dirty stuff home too!

\- You need to be careful to do it, - Elaine explained patiently. - And if something happens, you should clean up. 

\- But I am careful! - Aaron replied, getting a little bit agitated. Just at this moment, the small shovel plummeted down to the floor.

\- What did Mom tell you, Aaron? - James intervened. - Now we'll have to clean it all up, and I think it'll be fair if you'll be doing it. Let's go to the bathroom, I'll teach you.

\- But I was careful, Dad! - Aaron protested, waddling after his Dad, sounding genuinely upset. - It just flew out of my hand!

"Out of your hand, huh," - James thought, opening the bathroom door. Could it be...? Telekinesis was something his kind could pride themselves in, learning to control objects at an extremely young age. The easiest way to trigger someone of his kind to display this was to create a hostile situation; and even though nothing particularly hostile had occured in the room, baby Ruby, if you consider her being able to understand anything at this age, could've taken offense in her brother's willingness to choose a dog over a sister. Of course, it could easily be a fantasy of an upset child; but Aaron was no liar, and James knew that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Trust in You:  
> \- a case of unfair treatment  
> \- sibling rivalry galore  
> \- a double home invasion
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
